My Best Friend
by GetYourGleekOn
Summary: Ernie and Hannah have always been best friends, but now Hannah is starting to have feelings that are more than friendly. Ernie/Hannah oneshot for the "Similarities Challenge" on the HPFC. Based on "Best Friend" by Toybox.


**This is for "Similarities Challenge" by CeliaEquis on the HPFC. Hope you like it!**

**Title: **My Best Friend

**Summary**: Ernie and Hannah have always been best friends, but now Hannah is starting to have feelings that are more than friendly. Ernie/Hannah oneshot for the "Similarities Challenge" on the HPFC. Based on "Best Friend" by Toybox.

**Main Characters: **Hannah A./Ernie M.

**Genres: **Romance/Friendship

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine; my mum couldn't quite get it for me for Christmas. So, I still haven't got the rights. Also, I don't own the song.

**A/N**: If you've never heard **"Best Friend" by Toybox**, please listen to it! This story is based on it. And one last thing, the little conversation at the end is based on one of those chain emails.

* * *

"_He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy; he's so yummy yummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too_"

- **Best Friend by Toybox -**

**

* * *

**

Hannah and Ernie had always been best friends, as soon as they met at the Sorting, they, along with Justin and Susan, had become inseparable. Now, Hannah had started to have feelings for him that she was sure were not friend feelings.

"Hannah, there's a party down at the grounds," Ernie asked, holding out his hand as if he wanted Hannah to hold it, even though he probably didn't, "want to come with me?"

"Oh sure… I'll come." Hannah said. Even though she had heaps of study to do, she wanted to go with Ernie. "So… whose party is it?"

"I don't even know! But Justin invited me, who was invited by… I don't know." Ernie said, looking confused. Hannah smiled at him. Whenever he was confused or concentrating, his face would go a deep shade of red, and she thought it was adorable.

So, hoping something could possibly happen between them, Hannah left for the party with Ernie.

* * *

**A Few Months later, at Ernie's Holiday house in Australia...**

Hannah ran up the stairs and into Ernie's room. "Come on, Ern, we're going to the beach!"

Ernie had invited Hannah, Justin and Susan to his holiday house in Australia for the holidays, and it was right near the beach. Since they had basically no beaches in England, it was fun to go there.

"Okay, then." Ernie took a towel from his cupboard and ran after Hannah.

When they were down at the beach, they swam in the water, then just sat on the sand and made sandcastles.

"Hey, Ernie… can I tell you something?" Hannah asked, piling a clump of sand on to the castle her and Ernie were making.

"Sure, Han, anything." Ernie said. Hannah knew that she could trust Ernie. He was the best friend she had ever had.

"There's a boy I really like, and I want to tell him. Can you give me some… advice?" Hannah hoped that Ernie wouldn't yet figure out that the boy was him.

"Talk to him," Ernie said, placing a seashell on the castle.

"I'm not so sure. He won't ever like me," Hannah said as she picked up a stray starfish, and looked at it instead of Ernie.

"Don't say that, Hannah. You're amazing." Ernie said, making Hannah smile just a little. He loved her smile.

"I just really want him to know I like him."

"Then just tell him." Ernie said in a 'no-duh' tone.

"He doesn't like me," she started drawing a little heart with her finger in the sand.

He raised a blonde eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"I can just tell."

"Well, tell him."

"What do I say?"

"Just say that you really, really like him."

"I tell him that every day," Hannah said, still drawing.

"Hmm?"

"We're always together… I love him," she drew a little arrow piercing the side of the heart.

"I know how you feel, I have the same problem. The girl I like will never like me back."

"Wait…" Hannah asked, her heart beating a little faster, "who do you like?"

Ernie blushed, "Oh, some girl."

"It's hopeless. He won't like me."

"He does."

"How…?"

"Come on, who wouldn't like you?"

"You."

"You're right, Hannah," he paused, for dramatic effect, "I don't like you. I love you."

"I-I love you too…"

"So, you gonna talk to him?"

"I just did."

Ernie leaned over and kissed Hannah softly on the lips, making her blush profusely. Now, Hannah was confident enough to write a 'E.M' in the centre of the heart.


End file.
